Cache/Story Competition
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=4638.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 7, 2016 06:38:24 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Story Competition Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The Abyss » offtopic » Story Competition « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: Story Competition (Read 151 times) CelloGuy Full Member Offline 217 Personal Text You are a big cuck Story Competition « on: August 01, 2016, 05:45:31 AM » Write a short story, starting to make a prize pool please donate to the story competition. To win, write a short, enjoyable story on ANY topic (can even be 18+ mlp fanfiction) (if you do though thats pretty disgusting) and if someone enjoys yours you will get a vote and whoever has the most votes will win the prize money! Logged @CelloGuy will lecsert ever be relevant?: Without a doubt �� @CelloGuy is lescert masterrace?: Yes, definitely! �� Generic User - Today at 3:32 PM once I wondered if I could train myself to feel sexually attracted to the constitution there was some limited success CelloGuy - Today at 3:33 PM kek dmc5 Hero Member Offline 621 Re: Story Competition « Reply #1 on: August 01, 2016, 05:50:14 AM » Cello is a cuck. The end. P.S. What money? Logged Leader of Interpol. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=55118 Smyrno Jr. Member Offline 83 Re: Story Competition « Reply #2 on: August 01, 2016, 05:53:11 AM » Calling on whoever was posting lewd stories in the discord chat last night to post here Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=62960 CelloGuy Full Member Offline 217 Personal Text You are a big cuck Re: Story Competition « Reply #3 on: August 01, 2016, 07:41:11 AM » My male privilege: I have always dominated conversations with females. I never get interrupted. People assume i know what im talking about in an intellectual sense. HuMANity... sexism No one ever scrutinises me. No one judges my swearing usage. I take up HUGE amounts of physical space, did you know i weigh 47 kilos? That allows me to take up huge amount of space and society is ok with that. Representations of my gender are HUGELY skewed in my favour. I dont smile and am not expected to, i feel suicidal and no one expects me to smile. I dont have to shave my beard ever. There are clothes i wear that are designed for my gender. Mainstream groups rejecting me means i can join outcast groups such as the nerds. Im not judged for going against my natural instincts. I can do what i like without being called an attention seeker I can do sports without being told im trying to impress men, even if i am trying to impress a man to get him to date me. (I love you John molotov) Im less likely to be harassed on the street which is why i met a paedophile who tried to get me, luckily it wasnt a murderer! I can have casual friendly interaction, just the other day i was trying to find directions to a place... oh no that was my german female teacher who was with me... carry on! (we got to our place JUST FINE!) I can turn down dates! I can drink absolut vodka without being judged. I wont be targeted for my gender. Im less likely to get raped... so long as im not in prison with the people who would rape me and away from the women gangbang rapers! Never stalked. No revenge porn of me... although my cello nudes have been leaked. Wont get raped m9 never ever ever... good thing i had friends when i met that pedo. Never homeless. I can age naturally. And those are my many male privileges. Thank you and i hope you all come to despise bigoted white cis males. Logged @CelloGuy will lecsert ever be relevant?: Without a doubt �� @CelloGuy is lescert masterrace?: Yes, definitely! �� Generic User - Today at 3:32 PM once I wondered if I could train myself to feel sexually attracted to the constitution there was some limited success CelloGuy - Today at 3:33 PM kek CelloGuy Full Member Offline 217 Personal Text You are a big cuck Re: Story Competition « Reply #4 on: August 02, 2016, 08:09:48 AM » My Lain Story Recently on the bloc discord, i have been harassing lain. I have been changing my name to things that have offended her and i have been saying things that didnt agree with her views, thereby triggering her. I am very sorry for the damage i have caused and acknowledge how this is wrong because i have hurt her feelings. Please forgive me lain. I wont do it again. I also showed lain some rude images, created an offensive multi and accused her of trolling. I am very sorry lain it wont happen again « Last Edit: August 02, 2016, 08:22:02 AM by CelloGuy » Logged @CelloGuy will lecsert ever be relevant?: Without a doubt �� @CelloGuy is lescert masterrace?: Yes, definitely! �� Generic User - Today at 3:32 PM once I wondered if I could train myself to feel sexually attracted to the constitution there was some limited success CelloGuy - Today at 3:33 PM kek alysdexia Hero Member Offline 1212 Personal Text World's Most Disruptive Re: Story Competition « Reply #5 on: August 02, 2016, 07:17:44 PM » So you'd do it again? Logged                                                                                                                                                                               , . Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Offline 2163 Re: Story Competition « Reply #6 on: August 02, 2016, 08:27:23 PM » there once was a man named cello, he liked to mellow, one day he spent his hours fighting a good fellow, the good fellow sent cello to hello the end Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki Allen Chärra Hero Member Offline 1389 Personal Text Omo Re: Story Competition « Reply #7 on: August 02, 2016, 08:48:40 PM » Upon the parapet he stood, watching the foggy forest still, Delving the fathoms of his corrupted, broken mind, Comfortable among the eerie stillness before him, Long ago the sun had sunk down across the lowly horizon, Now he stood in cloaks of deathly dark, his barren feet upon the cold stone beneath, Only soft rays of moonlight poured their silvery beauty through the blankets of black, And there he stood with his old friend, his only friend, Darkness awaits us all, And none can say they have not seen it. Logged Emperor of Bangtown: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49332 Former leader of BAMF and The Horde. 존경하다 민아 Captain Haddock Newbie Online 46 Personal Text Envoy to M. Bison Re: Story Competition « Reply #8 on: August 06, 2016, 10:15:28 PM » One Night With Emily. Swede kept the glass of champagne close to her chest, trying to center herself. She took a moment to take in the finery of Emily's apartment, who knew a communist could live so lavishly? Her probing was cut short as Emily reentered, wearing a much less formal attire now, the black silk of her dress emphasizing all the right curves. The queen of Comintern closed the gap between herself and Swede, sitting down on the other end of the loveseat. "Are you comfortable?" Emily asked with a sultry smirk. Swede only nodded shyly, taking a quick sip of the expensive champagne to calm her nerves. She'd always admired Emily, but as a motherly figure, someone to look up to. She was wholly unprepared for this. "I'll need you to look over the federation's treasury again. Uran's meme war has cost us a pretty penny. All worth it of course. How that man loves his memes." Emily finished with a laugh, trying to hide that she was inching closer to Swede who saw she was rapidly running out of couch to retreat to. "Is there something wrong with your drink? I could get you a fresh one." Emily asked, her hazel eyes moving along Swede's form. "Is there something on your mind?" Emily cooed, leaning forward a little as she tried to read Swede's flustered face. "It's not that Haddock is it? Because consider him purged." Emily spoke in a stern tone. Swede smiled a little, Emily would never truly purge him, in truth she cared for the gentle retard like a mother. It was one of the things Swede loved about Emily. 'Loved?' Swede suddenly thought to herself. Did she love Emily? The idea had never crossed her mind before now. There had always been admiration, a desire to be just like Emily, was that love? Swede must have worn the uncertainty on her face because Emily drew even closer. Swede tried to speak, but found a finger placed gently against her lips. Swede felt her cheeks grow even redder, and now there could be no hope of playing innocent. She tried to say something, anything. Instead she began to tear up, feeling humiliated for being outed without even realizing it. One tear began to slide down her cheek, caught by Emily's finger as she leaned in for a kiss. It was warm, unbearably warm. Swede wanted it to last forever, but she winced, feeling her cracked lips begin to burn from the sudden attention. She pushes away from Emily without thinking, feeling the softness of the silk dress as well as the heat from Emily's body underneath. Swede struggled to catch her breath, flustered completely. "Hmm, you must really enjoy my thighs." Emily whispered wryly. Swede tried to pull away, embarrassed. Emily darted her own hands over Swede's, keeping her fingers wrapped around the poor girl's wrists. Emily clicked her tongue, her smile growing wider as she raised Swede's captured hands, pressing them against her chest. Swede let her fingers grip Emily's perky breasts. They were incredible, but even more amazing to Swede was the quickness of Emily's heartbeat. "Emily, I-" Swede began. It was too late. Emily drew her in for a second kiss, and with it the last of Swede's strength left her. She felt herself tremble, unable to do anything but allow Emily to have her way. Emily must have sensed her weakness, pushing Swede against the loveseat's armrest to gain leverage. Swede only lay still, Emily lifting her legs to rest on the cushions as their kiss continued. The moan was unexpected, Swede couldn't believe she'd let it slip. Emily returned her affection with a gentler peck, daring to slip her tongue into Swede's mouth. The bold gesture was met with another, and Swede began to reach under Emily's arms, searching for the zipper to her dress. Finally her fingers found purchase, and she began to slowly pull it away, causing the dress to slip down, revealing that you must pay Shadaloo 50 MG to continue this story. « Last Edit: Today at 12:28:34 AM by Captain Haddock » Logged SHADALOO SHADALOO NEWS PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Online 1542 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: Story Competition « Reply #9 on: August 06, 2016, 10:20:25 PM » Is this what you sent Mammon this morning? 50 mg on it's way. EDIT: Fucking lol « Last Edit: Today at 12:19:48 AM by PrinceOfPersia » Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: RP ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 Captain Haddock Newbie Online 46 Personal Text Envoy to M. Bison Re: Story Competition « Reply #10 on: Today at 12:28:54 AM » The moan was unexpected, Swede couldn't believe she'd let it slip. Emily returned her affection with a gentler peck, daring to slip her tongue into Swede's mouth. The bold gesture was met with another, and Swede began to reach under Emily's arms, searching for the zipper to her dress. Finally her fingers found purchase, and she began to slowly pull it away, causing the dress to slip down, revealing Emily's collarbone as it fell. The fabric began to slide down to her breasts before Emily held it in place, covering her chest with a knowing smile. Her fingers danced on the silk, teasing release as they began to lift one by one. With only two fingers left to protect her modesty she looked at Swede, and spoke. "You know, this game, it's terrible. But I'm so grateful to Rumsod." She began, her face only inches from Swede now, drinking in her features. "Because of him, I found you." Swede blinked, unable to believe what she'd just heard. No one had ever said such a thing to her, and she had no idea how to react, what to say to Emily to let her know that in her heart she truly felt the same way. In the end it didn't matter, another kiss told more than words ever could. Swede felt something take over, her weakness turning to a white hot passion which gripped her, controlling her. She loved Emily, and she had to have her. It had to be here, and it had to be now. She placed her lips on Emily's neck, kissing it softly at first before beginning to bite it gently. Emily tensed, her cheek resting against the top of Swede's head as Swede continued her ministrations. Swede became engrossed in the endeavor, drinking in Emily's smell, her taste. She became so focused she did not notice Emily beginning to work on her shirt, unbuttoning it. Emily slid her hand underneath the fabric, her caress causing Swede to shiver. Outside Emily's apartment window a shadowy figure sat nearby, engrossed by the spectacle he had happened upon by pure chance. The man grinned, revealing a wide smile accented by a single gold tooth. The stranger, his skin dark as Persian sand was flawless, muscles taut and sweaty from the taxing climb up to the penthouse level. Careful not to disturb the two enchanting women, the bronze Adonis carefully tested each window of the spacious apartment for weakness. His patience paid off, and he found himself able to slink in through an ajar window without arousing suspicion. He crept silently, feet raised as he cautiously entered the living room, only feet away from his prizes. He stopped short, and then Emily turned, smiling. "Pars, what are you doing here?" She asked. Pars shrugged, a casual facade. He walked up boldly to the two beautiful women, presenting a bow to them before moving even closer. Emily was known well to him, the two had shared many nights of passion long forgotten. But this other creature was foreign to him, her pale skin and golden hair enticing him. She did not speak, but he could see her flushed arousal. Pars dropped to a knee before the two women. His muscles casually bulging with the effort to reveal even more of his bronze skin. He wiped away the sweat pooled on his brow, wiping it away onto his fine golden clothes. "Emily, I had come for a night of conquest after defeating the dread pirate Tamil. But I see now you have found a love slave all on your own." He mused with delight, his smile all too knowing. Swede looked from Emily to Pars, still unable to force words. Pars took her dainty hand in his own, cradling it lovingly as he stared into her blue eyes. "I am Pars, conqueror of Bloc, scourge of Pirates. But tonight, tonight I think we shall get to know each other much more intimately." TO BE CONTINUED? Logged SHADALOO SHADALOO NEWS Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The Abyss » offtopic » Story Competition SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2